


My Enemy's Enemy is My Lover

by soritt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I call them Aloki, M/M, Sappy, everybody is OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soritt/pseuds/soritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God of Mischief? You were more like an angel.”</p><p>Loki smirks, “Was I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Enemy's Enemy is My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ Everything previous to Thor: The Dark World is movie canon.  
> ♫ Algrim did become the Kursed and fought with Thor. But he didn't kill Frigga.  
> ♪ Malekith tricked both Thor and Kurse into a lava pit. Thor got out with the help of Mjonir. Kurse was left to die. This is comic canon.  
> ♫ Kurse became Algrim again in the pit. The intense pain rendered him amnesiac. He did not remember much of what happened. But he remembers his hatred for Thor.  
> ♪ Loki came and rescued Algrim when he nearly died.  
> ♫ They become lovers somewhere along the line 
> 
> And now it's almost Christmas, which means it's time for Christmas fluff and silly stuff.

**Day 1 - Angel**

**[Midgard - present]**

Loki moves closer to Algrim, let the elf hold him in his warm embrace. Loki loves sleeping in his big strong arms. Algrim kisses Loki’s hair, then starts playing with it. He gently touches Loki’s face, feeling the divine beauty of his Asgardian. Loki is slender, soft and cool. His peaceful smile pleases Algrim.

“You tired, love ?” – Algrim asks quietly.

“Conquering Midgard is tiresome, Algrim” – Loki smirks.

“I don’t know if I should pity the Midgardians or you”

“Oh shut up, Algrim. Just hold me for a moment.”

“Those tiny humans will never believe how needy you are.”

“You really want to sleep on the couch, don’t you ?”

Algrim kisses Loki, just a chaste kiss. Loki winces, but kisses back soon enough.

“Who would believe I’ve kissed the god of mischief and live to appreciate it?”

“Well I can change that for you if you want” – Loki eyes glow green, but there is no anger in his words.

“Oh I know you can. But you won’t.”

“I should have let you die.”

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t.”

**[Svartalfheim Lava Pit – several years before]**

Algrim thinks he must be in Muspelheim, or hell, either one of those. He can’t see anything but blinding fire. He vaguely remembers falling face first into this blazing furnace. There was menacing wrath, but they faded. There was agony, but that too has gone. His nerves have possibly burned off. As a matter of fact, Algrim doesn’t feel anything, which is nice considering his surroundings. Molten rock sizzling around him, swallowing him whole.

Ergo Algrim must be mad when a flash of green silently appear, like Svartalfheim forest in winter. Loki slowly materializes above the pit, glancing around impassively. Algrim looks up, staring at the creature above. Algrim thinks he is beautiful, and strangely familiar. The searing orange flame cools down in his presence.

Loki looks at the dark elf burning in the lava pit with little interest. But then he notices the armour. It resembles the monster that caused havoc in Asgard. Thor must have throw him in this fiery pit to be burned alive, how very unkind.

Loki leaps down, glowing blue. His Jotun nature protects him against the flame. He extends his arm towards Algrim with a big smile on his face.

“My enemy’s enemy is my friend. I’ll take you out of here.”

Algrim slowly raises his blackened arm and takes hold of Loki’s hand.

**[Midgard – present]**

“God of Mischief? You were more like an angel.”

Loki smirks, “Was I?”

“You came to save me, my angel.” – Algrim holds Loki tightly, feeling content.

“Sleep, you sappy monster.”

Algrim smiles. He knows Loki will be there when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ Rating will probably change.  
> ♫ Although this is an advent challenge, I might not be able to update it everyday.  
> ♪ English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistakes. I will fix them if you point out.  
> ♫ I only have very basic knowledge of Marvel Universe, and this is Alternate Universe. So if something is wrong, accept it.  
> ♪ I enjoy writing dialogue (It's like talking to myself). But I understand if those irk you and you want to throw tomatoes towards my general direction.  
> ♫ This will be fixed several times.


End file.
